It's Hurt, Umma, Appa
by Cherry030288
Summary: Dilahirkan kembar,adalah takdir yang harus diterima Kyuhyun/"Tak bisakah kalian melihatku meski sedetik saja? Tak bisakah kalian memberi perhatian kepadaku sedikit lebih banyak daripada Changmin? Aku hanya bocah kecil biasa yang masih membutukan kasih sayang dan dekapan hangat kalian!Lihatlah aku meski hnya 1 kedipan mata" –Choi Kyuhyun/Siwon!Appa,Kibum!Eomma,Kyu&Changmin! Twins/GS


**It's Hurt, Umma, Appa**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun**

**# Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin**

**# Choi Siwon as Kyuhyun & Changmin's Appa **

**# Kim Kibum as Kyuhyun & Changmin's Umma**

**# Lee Sungmin**

**And other casts**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita dalam ep-ep ini murni ide yang Tuhan berikan kepada saya, walau dengan bahasa acakadut, mohon dimaklumi. Para cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Warning : GS / aneh / gaje / membosankan **

**Genre : Family / Hurt/Comfort / angst**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Summary : Dilahirkan kembar, adalah takdir yang harus diterima Kyuhyun/"Tak bisakah kalian melihatku meski sedetik saja? Tak bisakah kalian memberi perhatian kepadaku sedikit lebih banyak daripada Changmin? Aku seperti sebuah karang kecil, meski kuat namun tetap saja tak dapat menahan desiran ombak. Aku lemah Umma, Appa, lihatlah aku!" –Choi Kyuhyun/Siwon!Appa,Kibum!Eomma,Kyu&Changmin! Twins/GS**

**.**

**.**

**~(^_^)~The Story Is Begin!**

Pagi di Minggu yang cerah, matahari mulai beranjak bangkit dari peraduannya. Memancarkan sinar hangat kepada seluruh insan manusia, tak terkecuali kepada dua orang bocah yang tengah asyik mengayuh sepeda menyusuri jalan sekitar taman yang kian lama nampak ramai. Sudah menjadi tradisi, Minggu pagi adalah waktunya untuk menstabilkan metabolisme tubuh dengan melakukan olahraga. Setelah selama 6 hari berkutat dengan aktivitas masing-masing yang menguras otak, menyita waktu dan tenaga. Sekedar menyisihkan waktu sebentar untuk berolahraga bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Mengingat tubuh manusia juga perlu dijaga kesehatannya.

Bocah dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu menyungging senyum kala manik onyxnya membidik seorang bocah kecil dengan surai hitam ikalnya nampak kesusahan untuk mengayuh sepedanya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, mengalir indah membasahi wajahnya yang nampak kemerahan.

"Changminnie~Mengapa lama cekali ci?" Ujar Kyuhyun, bocah bersurai brunette itu sembari menghentikan kayuhannya pada sepeda mungilnya. Menunggu seorang bocah yang berusia sama dengannnya untuk mempercepat goesan sepedanya. "Aku capek Hyung." Jawab Changmin, bocah yang nampak kepayahan menggoes sepedanya itu. Ia menghentikan kayuhan pada sepedanya, kemudian terlihat mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang seolah kosong kehabisan oksigen. "Haahh…haahhhh."

"Mwoya? Kita bahkan balu mengayuh cepeda bebelapa metel, Minnie cudah lelah?" Kyuhyun, bocah dengan balutan kaos biru power rangernya itu nampak mengernyitkan alisnya. Hey bahkan ini belum sampai 10 menit mereka mengayuh sepeda dan Changmin sudah nampak kelelahan?

"Ne Hyung, apa kita tidak bica istilahat cebental?" Pinta Changmin dengan kilatan harap yang terpancar jelas dari kedua manik beriris hitamnya. "Andwae!" Seru Kyuhyun mantap. "Tapi aku cudah capek, Hyung!" Rengek Changmin semakin menjadi. Air mukanya sungguh menyiratkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat. "Kau ini payah, ya cudah aku belcepeda cendili caja." Tanpa melihat lagi kondisi Changmin, Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya kasar,melawan sapuan arus angin yang berhembus pelan. Surai coklat sedikit ikalnya nampak berkibar terkena terpaan angin pagi yang menyejukkan.

Sementara Changmin, bocah dengan balutan kaus hijau polosnya itu nampak menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya terulur meraba dadanya yang berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasa. "Haaaahhh, mengapa aku mudah cekali lelah? Apa kalena aku tak pelnah belolahlaga cepelti Kyunnie Hyung? Baiklah, aku tak akan mau kalah dalinya." Tukasnya mantap dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Kobaran semangat yang sangat besar, menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. "Kyunnie Hyung, tunggu aku!"

.

.

**~~It's Hurt Umma, Appa~~**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa kali Appa bilang Kyu, jangan pernah ajak Changmin berolahraga keras seperti itu!" Suara bass sedikit berat terdengar jelas menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga telinga bocah kecil yang nampak tengah menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi kami hanya belcepeda Appa." Jawab bocah kecil itu tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya. Jemarinya sedikit ia mainkan guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang tengah melandanya kini.

"Apa katamu? Hanya? Bersepeda kau bilang hanya? Apa kau tak tahu Changmin tidak boleh berolahraga seperti itu, haah?" Namja dengan balutan kemeja putihnya itu terdengar menaikkan tingkat oktav suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun, bocah kecil bersurai brunette sedikit ikal itu mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Mianhae, Appa~" Lirh Kyuhyun pelan. Masih tak berani menatap langsung manik Siwon, sang Appa. "Maaf? Maaf katamu? Apa kau mau mengganti hidupmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Changmin, eoh?" Kembali Siwon membentak Kyuhyun dengan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Tapi tadi Changmin yang mengajak Kyunnie belcepeda Appa." Bocah kecil dengan balutan kaus birunya itu masih nampak membela dirinya, membuat Siwon mengepalkan jemari tangannya kuat.

"Jadi Appa harus menyalahkan Changmin?"

"….." Tak ada respon, bocah kecil itu masih nampak terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Cairan bening senantiasa bergumul di kedua pelupuk manik onyxnya.

"Jawab Appa, Kyunnie!" Siwon menaikkan tingkat oktav suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhentak kaget. "Tapi Kyunnie benel-benel gak tau Appa." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin lirih. Bocah dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk itu berkata dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Tidak tahu? Sudah berulang kali bahkan ratusan kali Appa bilang, kau harus bisa menjaga adikmu itu! Dia tak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat! Kau itu Hyungnya! Kau harus bisa menjaganya, bukan malah menyakitinya seperti ini!" Ucapan Siwon kali ini benar-benar sukses menohok hati Kyuhyun. Hati bocah mana yang tidak sakit, jika selalu dipersalahkan oleh Appanya sendiri seperti ini? Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dibentak, dimaki, dan dipersalahkan seperti ini. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

**BRUGH!**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menahan keseimbangan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya begitu amat sakit mendengar perkataan Appanya yang seperti ini. Selalu saja seperti ini. "Mianhae." Lirihnya pelan. Siwon nampak mendecak kasar, tangannya beranjak mengurut lembut pelipisnya. Rahangnya nampak mengeras, urat-urat halus tercetak jelas menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

"Wonnie~" Suara lembut seorang yeoja terdengar mengalun indah, membuat Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Kibum, sang yeoja yang memanggil suaminya itu menatap sendu kedua mata elang miliknya, seolah menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Kyuhyunpun mengangkat wajahnya, manik onyx bulatnya berusaha membidik yeoja dengan balutan dress putih yang tengah duduk di sisi kanan ranjang rumah sakit, tempat Changmin berbaring. "Sudahlah, ini tak sepenuhnya salah Kyunnie." Ucap yeoja dengan surai hitam panjang digulungnya itu, yang hanya dijawab dengan hembusan napas pelan dari Siwon. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekilas –dengan tatapan datar— kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut surai kehitaman Changmin, bocah kecil yang masih setia terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Umma~" Kembali suara lirihan itu terdengar. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tercenung di tempatnya melihat tatapan Ummanya yang terlihat datar saat menatapnya. Hatinya kembali teriris sakit. Mengapa selalu seperti ini? Mengapa selalu ia yang dipersalahkan? Mengapa selalu Changmin yang terus diberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang?

Hey, Kyuhyun juga masih seorang bocah kecil berusia 6 tahun, sama seperti Changmin. Mereka dilahirkan hanya berbeda beberapa jam. Mereka kembar. Namun mengapa selalu saja dibedakan? Apa yang salah? Mengapa selalu Changmin yang diutamakan? Kyuhyunpun sadar, meski ia hanya berbeda beberapa jam dari Changmin –kembarannya-, namun ia tetaplah yang menyandang gelar sebagai 'Hyung' di sini. Ia juga sadar, ia harus menjaga Changmin, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang berbeda dengannya. Ia akui Changmin memang lemah, tak bisa berolahraga, tak boleh lelah, tak boleh banyak berkeringat, tak boleh makan sembarangan dan masih banyak hal lain yang tak boleh Changmin lakukan.

Namun mengapa? Apa alasannya ia selalu dibedakan seperti ini? Apa karena kondsi fisik mereka yang berbeda? Tapi tak seharusnya mereka memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya anak tiri seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga hanya seorang bocah kecil yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Yang dapat merasakan iri dan juga cemburu. Ia haus akan perhatian, terlebih perhatian dari orangtuanya sendiri. Walau Siwon dan Kibum juga memberi perhatian kepada Kyuhyun, namun perhatian yang diberikan hanya sekedar sebuah formalitas. Lain halnya dengan Changmin, mereka sungguh sangat memanjakan dongsaeengnya itu. Tidak, ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan Kyuhyun saja. Ini realita, realita pahit yang nyatanya harus diterima dan dijalani Kyuhyun. Realita yang sungguh melatih dirinya agar senantiasa bersabar._** Untuk selalu menjadi yang ke Dua**_.

.

.

_**Umma, Appa.. dapatkah kalian melihatku sekali saja? Meski hanya satu kedipan mata kalian. Bisakah memberiku sekali saja kasih sayang seperti yang kalian berikan pada Changmin? Aku haus kasih sayang itu, Umma, Appa. Aku tak meminta lebih, aku hanya meminta kalian untuk adil dalam memberikan kasih sayang. Apa itu sulit? Tak bisakah kalian lakukan itu? Salahkah aku jika aku iri dengan Changmin?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**It's hurt, Umma, Appa~~**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" Suara cempreng setengah berteriak seorang bocah terdengar jelas, menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bergelut dengan buku tebalnya. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Changmin –si pelaku pengganggu kegiatan Kyuhyun— terlihat tengah menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang terlihat rapi. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya –di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun— dengan beberapa buku digenggamannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Ajari Changmin dong Hyung, Changmin gak ngerti matematika." Rengeknya semanja mungkin, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Hyung kan sudah mengajarimu berulang kali." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya semula –membaca buku tebal kesayangannya. "Tapi Changmin masih gak ngerti, Hyung." Changmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, mendekati sosok dengan balutan piyama birunya yang tengah asyik bergumung dengan aktivitasnya. "Ajari Changmin, ne Hyung?" Pinta Changmin dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu nampak gencar merengek pada Kyuhyun agar dapat mengabulkan permintaanya.

Kembali Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Harus berapa kali sih Hyung mengajarimu sampai kau mengerti?"

"Hyung, aku bukan kau! Aku tak bisa begitu saja mencerna apa yang guru ajarkan. Aku itu bodoh, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya kasar, "Kau itu hanya malas, bukannya bodoh!" Sindirnya. "Aku tidak malas!" Bela Changmin. "Mwoya? Kau hanya bisa bermain dan bermanja-manja dengan Umma dan Appa, tak pernah membuka bukumu lagi saat di rumah." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kasar, membuat Changmin terhenyak seketika. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Apa maksudku? Kau memang tak pernah belajar lagi kan di rumah? Kau hanya asyik bermain dengan Appa dan Umma." Sungut Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendelikkan kedua bola mata beriris hitamnya, "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku itu tak sepertimu Hyung! Yang setiap hari hanya asyik dengan duniamu sendiri, membaca berbagai macam buku tebal, sungguh sangat membosankan." Kedua tangannya ia silangkan ke depan dada. "Kau itu hanya bocah kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa!" Jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Tidak mengerti apa-apa katamu? Hey, jangan sok Hyung! kita hanya berbeda beberapa jam, jangan seolah-olah kau sudah mengerti dunia!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya malas.

"Apa maksudmu? Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang membosankan sepertimu!"

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu!"

"Mengapa aku harus tutup mulut? Kau itu memang sangat membosankan."

Kyuhyun meremas kertas di atas meja belajarnya kasar. "Aku seperti ini juga karenamu!"

"Mwo? Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Kau itu…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti tatkala sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "Kyuhyun, Changmin, apa yang kalian ributkan? Ini sudah malam, mengapa bertengkar di saat seperti ini?" Kibum, yeoja dengan balutan apron biru yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya itu –umma dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin— melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sepasang anak kembarnya yang terlihat saling menyalahkan. "Apa yang kalian ributkan, eoh?" Tanya Kibum lembut, tangannya terulur mengelus surai hitam Changmin yang tengah berdri tak jauh dari meja belajar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menangkap kejadian itu dengan ekor matanya hanya mampu berdecih pelan. "Kyunnie hyung gak mau ngajarin Changmin Umma." Rengek Changmin seraya merengkuh tubuh Ummanya.

Alis Kibum mengernyit, "Benarkah itu Kyunnie?" Tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun yang tak sedikitpun menatapnya. Hanya memandang kosong ke arah kertas yang ia remas kuat dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya capek harus mengajarinya terus setiap hari, Umma." Jawab Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mwo? Kyu, Changmin itu dongsaengmu. Mengapa kau seperti ini, eoh?"

"Kenapa harus Kyunnie yang disalahkan?" Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Kibum yang tengah memandangnya intens, dengan tubuh yang saling tertaut dengan tubuh mungil Changmin.

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu, eoh? Kau itu hyungnya Changmin, mengajarinya adalah kewajibanmu, terlebih lagi kau itu pintar. Tak ada salahnya kan membagi kepandaianmu itu kepada dongsaengmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, "Tapi aku sudah mengajarinya berulang kali, Umma."

"Hey, Changmin itu tak sepertimu yang berotak cerdas, ia tak mampu begitu saja mencerna setiap apa yang kau ajarkan padanya. Kau itu hyungnya. Sudah, Umma tidak mau tahu lagi, pokoknya jika Changmin masih belum mengerti pelajaran di sekolahnya, maka kau yang akan dihukum."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Mengapa harus aku yang dihukum?"

"Karena kau yang bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kesuksesan Changmin dalam belajar. Umma tidak mau tahu lagi, jika Changmin mendapat nilai jelek, maka kau yang akan Umma hukum, titik. Kau mengerti?" untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam. Selalu saja seperti ini. Lagi-lagi harus dirinya yang disalahkan. Lagi-lagi harus dirinya yang bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga dilahirkan dalam keluarga seperti ini? "Arraseo." Lirihnya pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Kibum kembali mengelus surai Changmin, "Nah, sekarang belajarlah dengan Hyungmu! Umma yakin kau mampu mendapatkan nilai bagus." Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kepada Changmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata lagi pada bocah yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu. "Hyung, ayo belajar!" Changmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun nampak tak merespon, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Hyung!" Changmin mencoba membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia disembunyikan. "HYUNG!" kali ini panggilan Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, iapun mengangkat wajahnya. "Hyung, kau menangis?" Tanya Changmin dengan guratan khawatir yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi kemerahan, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Gwenchana." Kyuhyun tersenyum –sedikit dipaksakan, kemudian menghapus air matanya kasar. "Cha, Ayo kita belajar! Apa yang masih belum kau mengerti, eoh?" Lanjutnya dengan suara parau yang amat kentara, membuat Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Hyung?"

.

.

_**Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan perasaan itu, rasa iri dan cemburu yang berkobar kian besar dari dalam hatiku. Umma, aku mencintaimu. Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau mengerti perasaanku? Aku lemah Umma, aku juga butuh dekapan hangat itu. Aku butuh kasih sayangmu. Aku rapuh, Umma. Mengapa harus seperti ini?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~It's Hurt, Umma, Appa~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tak terasa hari kelulusan tiba. Siswa-siswi yang duduk di tingkat akhir elementary school nampak berbahagia. Tak terkecuali di sekolah SM Elementary School. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan di sampaikan, para siswa-siswi tak henti-hentinya mengumbar keceriaan di sana –sini, karena telah berhasil mencapi titik akhir dari perjalanan mereka di tingkat dasar ini. Kyuhyun, namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya terlihat menggenggam sebuah kertas. Jantungnya seolah terpacu saat ini kala manik onyxnya membidik seorang yeoja dengan balutan seragam serupa dengannya serta pita pink yang menghias surai kehitamannya tengah asyik bersenda gurau dengan sahabatnya di depan pintu kelas –kelasnya dan Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya seketika memerah menahan gejolak rasa yang bersemayam di hatinya. Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, yeoja dengan manik foxy indahnya itu. Mereka berteman baik, sudah cukup lama. Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun harus berhasil menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam-dalam pada Sungmin. Hey, bukankah bocah itu masih berusia 12 tahun? Bukankah ini masih terlalu dini? Ya, cinta itu datang kapan dan dimana saja bukan? Tak perduli usia, jika cinta itu hadir, bukankah sebaiknya segera diungkapkan? Begitulah prinsip hidup Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin~" Ucap Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat sang empunya nama menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Sungmin menyungging senyum simpul di bibir shape M indahnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri mematung di tempatnya. "Waeyo Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin lembut, membuat Kyuhyun diam terpaku di tempatnya. Manik onyxnya memandang kedua bola foxy Sungmin yang sungguh memancarkan keindahan yang teramat sangat menurutnya. "Hey, Kyu~ ada apa?"Lagi, Sungmin berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dari alam lamunannya. "Eh..?" Refleks, Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana nilaimu?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Nilaiku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nilaiku standar-standar saja,Kyu. Tidak sepertimu, aku yakin kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi, iya kan?"

"Tidak, nilaiku juga biasa saja." Kembali Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Nampaknya kegugupan yang amat sangat tengah melanda dirinya kini. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, membuat warna wajahnya berubah kemerahan. "kkkk~ kau mau merendah, eoh? Jelas-jelas nilaimu itu selalu bagus dan sempurna. Ah~ apakah kau mau mengajariku agar aku bisa lulus ujian masuk Junior High School International?" layaknya kilatan petir, Kyuhyun segera mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu saja." Seulas senyum simpul terukir jelas di bibir shape M milik Sungmin, membuat jantung Kyuhyun kian terpacu cepat. "Gomawo ne, Kyunnie~"

"Sungmin-ah!" Changmin, bocah kecil dengan surai kehitaman sedikit ikalnya nampak berlari dari kejauhan, hendak menghampir dua bocah berbeda gender yang tengah asyik bercakap. "Changmin? Jangan berlari seperti itu!" Tukas Sungmin sedikit keras, membuat Changmin menghentikan larinya, namun masih terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tak santai. "Hoshh..Hoshh.." Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, memegang kedua lututnya dengan tangannya, terlihat mengatur napasnya. "Kau darimana, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. "Ini." Changmin menyodorkan botol kecil minuman susu berfermentasi kepada Sungmin, yang seketika membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin. "Untukmu. Kau suka susu fermentasi strawberry kan?" Changmin menyungging senyum hangatnya, membuat rona kemerahan menjalar di wajah Sungmin. "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Hey ayolah, aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Mwo? Memperhatikanku?"

"Ne, jadi bagaimana dengan ajakan kencanku malam ini?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Changmin, ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan. "Kalian mau kencan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan cepat Changmin. "Ne, hyung~ aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin."

**Deg!**

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Changmin layaknya sambaran petir di siang bolong, "K—kau? Menyatakan perasaan?"

"Ne, aku mencintai Sungmin, Hyung~" Jawab Changmin santai. Tak tahukah ia, jawabannya yang terkesan santai itu malah semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun teriris lebih dalam? Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak saat ini juga. Mengapa? Mengapa harus Sungmin? Yeoja yang jelas-jelas sudah dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah ini berarti ia harus kembali mengalah lagi? "Ah begitu, ya sudah aku rasa aku hanya mengganggu kalian di sini, aku pulang duluan, ne?" Kyuhyun mengukir senyum –sedikit dipakasakan, ia remas kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah denga rasa perih yang kembali diterimanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah. Sungmin menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan kian menjauh, "Kyu~ aku mencintaimu." Batinnya.

.

.

**~~It's Hurt, Umma, Appa!~~**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaa~ anak Umma dan Appa memang pintar yaa~ nilainya bagus-bagus. Appa bangga." Ucap namja berdimple smile dengan balutan kemeja putih itu pada Changmin, sang aegya yang tengah menunjukkan hasil nilai akhirnya. "Ne Appa~ siapa dulu, aku kan anak Appa!" Jawab Changmin bangga. Siwon –namja dengan balutan kemeja putih— mengelus lembut surai Changmin, membuat Changmin kembali mengukirkan senyuman bangganya. Saat ini mereka tengah bercengkrama hangat di ruang tengah. Kibum, sang Umma tengah asyik bergelut dengan spatula dan penggorengannya di dapur, hendak menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat kemesraan Appa dan Aegya di hadapannya itu mulai angkat bicara, "Aku juga mendapat nilai bagus, Appa~" ujarnya mantap, berharap sang Appa akan memberikan respon yang sama dengan apa yang telah diberikannya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun berharap, sangat amat berharap. Mendapat pujian hangat seperti apa yang selalu Appanya berikan pada Changmin. Tak apa, biarpun hanya sekali ia merasakannya. Siwon menoleh, kemudian memahat senyuman –sedikit berbeda dengan senyuman yang diberikan pada Changmin. "Kalau kau tak perlu ditanya, Kyu. Appa yakin nilaimu selalu bagus. Tapi Changmin, lihatlah bahkan nilai matematikanya hampir sempurna. Bukankah ini pencapaian luar biasa?"

**Deg!**

Kembali hatinya tertoreh perih. Tak bisakah Appa dan Ummanya bangga terhadapnya? Tak bisakah Appa dan Ummanya melihat dirinya? Sebenarnya mereka anggap apa Kyuhyun ini? Jika Kyuhyun menangis, Appa dan Ummanya malah semakin membentaknya agar tidak cengeng. Sedangkan Changmin? Jika ia menangis, Kibum dan Siwon malah memberikan perhatian lebih bahkan kian memanjakannya. Apa yang salah? Bukankah mereka berdua kembar? Tak mungkin Kyuhyun itu anak tiri, anak angkat, anak buangan atau anak apalah itu yang setara dan sama artinya dengan itu. Mereka kembar, mengapa harus dibedakan secara frontal seperti ini? Tak tahukah mereka, setiap apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun telah menorehkan luka yang teramat mendalam baginya? Tak bisakah mereka merasa peka sedikit dengan perasaannya? Sedikit saja. Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta mereka untuk mencintainya melebihi Changmin, hanya meminta kasih sayang yang sama. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Kyuhyun juga merupakan anak lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa?

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang nampak sedikit bergetar. Hatinya kembali teriris sakit saat mendengar pujian-pujian indah yang disampaikan Siwon pada Changmin. Kembali ia harus menahan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

_**Dosakah aku jika aku hanya ingin sekedar mendapat pujian dari kedua orang tuaku? Salahkah jika aku merasa hidup ini sungguh tak adil? Bahkan hingga masalah percintaanpun aku harus kembali mengalah dengannya? Mengapa dia sangat beruntung? Mengapa bukan aku yang mendapat keberuntungan itu? apa kesalahanku di masa lalu, hingga kau mentakdirikan aku seperti ini, Tuhan? Aku sungguh tak mempunyai sandaran. Aku tak punya topangan. Tubuhku rapuh, aku. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa kita tidak terlalu berlebihan pada Kyunnie?"

"Berlebihan seperti apa?"

"Aku rasa kita memang terlalu berlebihan pada Kyunnie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita juga memberikan perhatian yang sama pada Kyunnie? Aku sering mendengarnya menangis di dalam kamarnya."

"Tidak, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Kita harus melatihnya menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Dengan bersikap tegas padanya, dia akan tumbuh menjadi penerus perusahaan Choi yang kita harapkan."

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah Bummie, kita harus tetap seperti ini kepadanya."

"Tapi ini sungguh sangat tidak adil, kita tak pernah memberikan kasih sayang penuh padanya. Selalu Changmin yang diutamakan. Aku tak sanggup jika harus seperti ini terus."

"Bummie, kau tahu kan, dokter sudah memvonis Changmin hanya mampu hidup sampai ia berusia 20 tahun? Selama dia masih ada disamping kita, kita benar-benar harus memberikan kasih sayang lebih kepadanya."

"Mengapa ini harus terjadi Wonnie, hiikkss~ aku benar-benar tak mampu membayangkan jika Changmin harus pergi secepat itu?"

"Tenanglah Bummie, setelah itu baru kita akan memberikan kasih sayang pada Kyunnie sepenuhnya. Ini takdir, kita tak mampu mengelaknya. Bersabarlah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi bocah dengan balutan piyama birunya menangkap seluruh isi percakapan yang Kibum dan Siwon lakukan dari balik anak tangga dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. "Jadi itu alasannya?"

.

.

**~~It's hurt, Umma, Appa!~~**

**.**

**.**

"Gwenchana Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja dengan balutan seragam Junior High School SM pada Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal, wajahnya nampak memerah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Bel telah berdenting sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah untuk sekedar mengisi perut. "Gwenchana~" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya –dengan badan yang membungkuk. "Jinjja? Ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan, Kyu~ kau nampak tidak baik-baik saja." Donghae, namja dengan bibir tipis menawannya itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana Hyung~aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucapnya, kemudian melesatkan tubuhnya kembali berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa sedikitpun menatap Donghae. Membuat Donghae tercenung di tempatnya dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Dia tampak aneh dari pagi." Lalu menggedikkan bahunya.

.

.

"Mengapa tidak mau berhenti sih?" Tukas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk menghapus cairan kental berwarna merah yang terus menerus keluar dari hidungnya. Wajahnya menengadah, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dengan begitu mudahnya. "Ini sakit~" Lirihnya pelan sembari mengatupkan kedua bola matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menyergap kepalanya. Ya, sudah hampir sebulan belakangan ini Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian kepalanya. Darah selalu saja keluar saat rasa sakit menyerbu kepalanya. "Tuhan~"

**TES!**

Dan air mata yang telah bergumung di pelupuk matanya itupun tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

.

.

**~~It's Hurt, Umma, Appa!~~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, ini sudah pagi! Mengapa belum bangun, eoh? Kau harus berangkat sekolah!" Seru Kibum sembari mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bersembunyi dalam selimut tebalnya. "Umma, aku tidak enak badan." Jawabnya yang langsung saja membuat Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sakit?" Kemudian menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap pandangan kedua bola mata indah milik Kibum, sang Umma yang menyiratkan guratan kekhawatiran. "Kau berbohong pada Umma, eoh? Sudah, cepat mandi! Lalu sarapan, Umma tunggu di bawah!" Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian kembali menyungging senyum. 'Umma~' batinnya.

Iapun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Arrrgghhh~" Erangnya saat secara tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kepalanya. Dahinya terlihat mengkerut, ia gigit kasar bibir bawahnya, hingga cairan kental kemerahan keluar dari balik luka gigitan pada bibirnya. Rasa sakit ini sungguh luar biasa, kian hari semakin terasa berlebih. Terkadang Kyuhyun sampai harus menggigit berbagai macam benda untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sungguh amat sangat sakit. "Tuhan~" Cairan bening kembali meluncur indah dari pelupuk matanya, membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mengingat kembali berbagai macam bentuk perhatian yang selalu diberikan Ummanya akhir-akhir ini, meski tidak sering, namun ia tetap senang dan bersyukur. Sejak Changmin dirawat di Rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, ia merasa Ummanya mulai membuka hati untuknya. Ya, Changmin mengidap kelainan jantung. Seminggu yang lalu, Changmin memaksakan diri untuk ikut bermain sepak bola di sekolahnya –sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan penyakitnyapun kembali kambuh, menyebabkannya harus mendapatkan perawatan super intensif di rumah sakit. Tidak, bukannya Kyuhyun senang jika Changmin dirawat di rumah sakit, namun kondisi seperti itu membawa perubahan tersendiri bagi hidupnya.

Dan darah segarpun kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. "Umma~"Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

_**Jika dengan mengorbankan diriku sendiri aku akan mendapatkan kasih sayang itu, aku rela, amat sangat rela. Aku hidup bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hidup untuk kalian, Appa, Umma, Changmin. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Lihatlah aku meski hanya satu kedipan mata kalian.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**It's Hurt, Umma, Appa!~~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu Kyu? Changmin sudah mendapat donor jantung! Tuhan mengabulkan do'a kita." Seru Kibum sumringah kepada Kyuhyun, namja berusia 18 tahun yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang Changmin. Tangannya menggenggam lembut jemari Changmin yang dihiasi selang infus. Kyuhyun mengukirkan senyum simpul, "Benarkah Umma? Ini sungguh berita bagus. Apa Appa sudah mengetahu berita bagus ini, Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terlukis jelas di bibirnya yang tampak pucat. "Sebentar lagi Appa datang, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang paling istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya." Tukas Kibum dengan sangat ceria pada Kyuhyun. "Ne, Umma~"

.

.

_**Apapun akan aku lakukan, apapun itu…demi membuat kalian tersenyum bangga menatapku. Demi mendengar sepatah kata pujian kalian untukku. Meski aku harus kehilangan hidupku yang memang singkat. Tuhan, maafkan aku~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, Tuan, Nyonya, Changmin berhasil melewati masa kritisnya." Jelas seorang namja dengan balutan setelan pakaian berwarna hijau tua –khas pakaian operasi—itu pada Siwon, Choi Siwon dan Kibum, Choi Kibum yang sedang menunggunya di depan ruang ICU. "Benarkah itu dok? Syukurlah~" Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kibum, istrinya dengan hangat. Sungguh jika ada kata lain yang lebih tinggi yang mampu menggambarkan kebahagiaanya saat ini, ia akan menggunakan kata itu untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya. "Terimakasih Tuhan~" Lirih Kibum pelan.

"Dok, apa kami boleh bertemu dengan keluarga si pendonor itu? Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Ujar Siwon dengan kilatan mata penuh harap. Kibum turut menatap sang dokter penuh harap. Dokter dengan nametag 'Leeteuk' yang tersemat di bagian kanan dada atasnya itu terlihat menundukkan wajahnya. "Ada apa dok? Apa si pendonor yatim piatu?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat perubahan air muka pada wajah Leeteuk.

"…."Tak ada respon, Leeteuk masih nampak menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dok, tolong jawab pertanyaanku!"

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Siwon, dokter dengan single dimple smile itu terlihat merogoh saku celana pakaian operasinya. Nampak mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. "Ini untuk kalian." Ucap Leeteuk sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Siwon. Alis Siwon nampak mengernyit, pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas putih yang disodorkan Dokter Leeteuk kepadanya. "Apa ini dok?" Tanya Siwon dengan alis yang masih tampak mengernyit. "Bacalah." Setelah memberikan secarik kertas itu, Dokter Park, marga asli dari Leeteuk, melangkahkan kakinya, menepuk pelan bahu SIwon sekilas, kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan, kemudian dengan perlahan membuka secarik kertas digenggamannya.

_**Umma, Appa~ apakah operasi Changminnie berjalan lancar? Aku harap seperti itu Umma, Appa~ aku selalu berharap Changmin bisa sembuh dan beraktivitas layaknya anak seusia kami yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Umma, Appa, meski aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kalian, namun aku tetap bersyukur. Aku tetap bersyukur telah ditakdirkan untuk masuk dalam keluarga ini. Aku mencintai kalian, meski terkadang aku merasa hidup ini sungguh sangat tidak adil. Awalnya aku selalu berfikir keras, untuk apa aku hidup jika aku tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari kalian seperti ini? Namun, saat aku tahu sebuah realita bahwa Changmin memang berbeda dariku, menderita kelainan jantung, aku sadar untuk apa aku hidup. **_

_**Aku hidup untuk kalian. Untuk membuat kalian tersenyum bangga kepadaku. Aku hidup untuk Changmin, mengajarinya, membimbingnya, menjaganya, dan pada akhirnya selalu mengalah padanya. Dengan memberikan jantung ini pada Changmin, aku masih akan tetap hidup, malah dengannya aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang kalian yang belum pernah aku dapatkan, bukan? Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin kalian peluk seperti kalian memeluk Changmin di depan kedua mataku. Aku ingin menceritakan semua keluh kesahku seperti Changmin yang selalu mengadukan masalahnya pada kalian. Aku ingin didengar, aku ingin dimanja, aku ingin dicium. Bahkan saat sebelum tidur, Umma selalu menyempatkan waktu ke kamar Changmin untuk mengecup keningnya, mengucapkan selamat malam. Aku ingin merasakannya, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu, setiap sebelum tidur, aku selalu bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Changmin untuk mendengar kecupan hangat itu, Umma. Kau tahu seberapa kuat aku menahan hasratku untuk mendapatkan kecupan hangat itu? Umma, aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Appa, dari dulu aku selalu ingin kau mengacak rambutku seperti apa yang selalu kau lakukan pada Changmin. Aku ingin mendengar pujian darimu, seperti apa yang kau berikan pada Changmin. Aku ingin kau memeluk dan menemaniku tidur saat aku sakit, seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin. Appa, apakah aku tak pantas mendapatkannya? Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang sangat butuh kasih sayangmu. Apakah aku berdosa telah iri dan cemburu dengan Changmin? Appa, aku ~ Saengil chukka hamnida~. Mianhae karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu, karena aku takut akan menangis. Aku hanya seorang bocah rapuh Appa. Aku harap jantung yang telah aku berikan pada Changmin dapat membuatmu tersenyum bangga padaku.**_

_**Kalian tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena biar bagaimanapun hidupku memang tak akan lama. Aku mengidap 'brain complex' penyakit langka yang menyerang otak. Kalian tahu, saat mengetahui penyakitku, ingin rasanya aku menangis memeluk kalian,mengadukan semua masalahku pada kalian. Mendapat pelukan hangat dan kasih sayang kalian yang belum pernah aku dapatkan. Namun kalian nampak sibuk dengan kondisi Changmin yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Padahal sebenarnya, akupun harus mendapatkan perawatan juga. Namun itu semua tak akan mengubah rasa cintaku pada kalian, Umma, Appa~. Ohya, bolehkah Kyunnie meminta sesuatu pada kalian? Tolong peluk jasad Kyunnie, Umma, Appa~untuk yang terakhir kalinya . Kyunnie ingin merasakan pelukan kalian. Kyunnie mencintai kalian. Sampaikan salam Kyunnie pada Changmin, ne? Kyunniepun sangat menyayanginya. selamat tinggal, Umma, Appa.**_

_**Choi Kyuhyun.**_

Tubuh kedua pasangan suami istri itu melemas seketika saat dibacanya deret kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan Kyuhyun. Keduanyapun ambruk, menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas lantai dingin rumah sakit dengan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir. Penyesalan, ya kata itulah yang tengah menyelubungi keduanya. Penyesalan akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada anak sulung mereka. Ketidakadilan yang teramat kentara yang telah membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari keduanya.

"KYUHYUUUUNNNNN!"

.

.

**2 minggu kemudian…**

"Umma, Appa, Kyunnie hyung kemana? Kenapa tidak pernah menjenguk Changmin di rumah sakit? Dan mengapa kalian malah terlihat murung seperti itu? ada apa?" Tanya Changmin panjang lebar kepada Siwon dan Kibum, yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi depan mobil Audi hitamnya. Saat ini Changmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang, karena kondisinya yang telah membaik. Tak ada jawaban, Kibum dan Siwon nampak sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing. "Changmin rindu Kyunnie Hyung." Ucapan Changmin sontak membangunkan Siwon dan Kibum dari alam lamunannya. Siwon segera memutar kemudi mobilnya kasar. "Appa juga merindukan Kyunnie." Ucap Siwon lantang. "Umma juga." Kini giliran Kibum yang bersuara.

"Memang Kyunnie Hyung kemana, Umma,Appa?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah polosnya. Memandang wajah Umma dan Appanya secara bergantian. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menyusulnya Changmin, bersiaplah!"

.

.

.

**END !**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Aneh banget yaa? Cherry pun merasa seperti itu. haaah, ini ff udah bergelantungan di otak, udah sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena lagi WB, Cherry gak bisa nyalurinnya. Dan sekarang, semoga tidak mengecewakan, meski akhirnya angst seperti ini. Tapi mereka akan tetap bersama kan? Dan Kyunnie akan merasa kebahagiaan nantinya ^^ Cherry nangis sendiri pas ngetik surat dari kyuhyun itu. Haahh, Kyunnie~ Cherry mencintaimu~ :*#apaseh# hahah, oke deh, bagi yang udah baca, tolong ripiuwnya yaa~ Mau tau apa tanggapan tentang ep-ep super gaje ini ^^**

**Akhir kata, Cherry ucapin**

**Gamsahamnida ^^  
^Cherry^**


End file.
